


Knowledge is power (But it’s not enough)

by Crystalcatgamer



Series: We are little nightmares [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, It’s less than 1000 words bruh, Me wanting to write an strong Mono with grey morals, No Spoilers, Short One Shot, That moment you realize that you're screwed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: Mono knew far more about the world they lived in than anyone else, young and old. He knew about Six, he knew about the TVs, he knew about the Broadcaster. And the combination of information made him powerful indeed. And he has the power to fend of those seeking the knowledge.But not the Broadcaster.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono & The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)
Series: We are little nightmares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Knowledge is power (But it’s not enough)

_The more you know, the more dangerous it is. But you might survive._

Mono wasn't stupid. He knew what was happening in the city, knew what he was doing. And he knew Six wasn't human either. People frequently asked him this question.

Why didn't Six tear him apart, when he was just standing there? Simple. Because Mono treated the girl like she was human. Because he showed his own strength, proving he would not be a liability and could lead Six to their goal. He reined her in, giving her live rats in favor of the children they sometimes encountered. Kept her well-fed and content.

Six was different, different from the young girl he had saved from the Hunter long ago. No longer nervous, now thirsting for her enemy's blood. She wasn't too strong thankfully, which kept her from instantly charging an adult. And most of all, Six was intelligent.

She was an monster, perhaps, but she wasn't stupid. She was calculating and careful, which was what had led her to the top of the food chain in the first place. It was why they made a powerful duo.

He knew some people liked to portray him as naïve, unaware that Six was close to tearing him apart. Mono knew all that and more.

He knew Six wanted human contact, and the fact he had survived so long around her made him valuable. He was also strong enough to buy him precious seconds should the girl turn on him. So he stays with Six, because the power she brings and the plans they created were too important.

Without her he would eventually be dead. With her, he might survive. He made his way through the city, Six by his side.

He escapes the hospital, away from the Doctor with Six's help. He enters the school, fending off his own nightmares. He smashes porcelain children while Six tackles them down. He runs and hides and _hates_ the Teacher, hates her for everything she ever did.

They get out finally, and Mono is a gasping mess while Six curls up beside him. And then **him**.

* * *

Mono was running, Six no longer by his side and he doesn't know where she is. The Broadcaster teleports after him, his body fizzling in and out.

Mono slammed his palms onto a nearby television, one that was still working. It flashes, glowing as the Broadcaster drew near, intrigued.

Then Mono falls through the screen and is sucked through a white blinding mess. He flails around and finally falls out of another TV, one that was thankfully away from people. Then he starts running again.

The rain beat down on him as he ran down the street, soaking through his paper bag. He hated the rain, hated how gloomy it was and how it made his bag wet and a pain to dry. He ran for a long time, long enough that he begins to slow.

Just when he thinks he's safe, of course, the Broadcaster appears before him. He scrambles back and slips on the wet floor, falling to his knees. A shiver runs down his spine as the man looked down on him, a smile curling on his mouth.

Stupid, stupid, how could Mono hope to defeat him? His little teleporting tricks with the TVs were nothing compared to what the Broadcaster could do. Mono might know a lot more than most people, but he was nothing before the monster in front of him. The Broadcaster leaned forward and plucked the paper bag from his head. Instantly he reacted, grabbing for his bag.

"No!" The first real word he had said in years passed his lips as he tugged gently, not wanting to rip his paper bag. The man smiled wickedly at the reaction and pushed him away.

Mono choked out a sob as he fell to the ground, the paper bag released. The Broadcaster examined the mask for a moment before stuffing it in his pocket. Mono looked up, the rain soaking his brown hair and dripping down his exposed face. The Broadcaster tilted his head, staring down at the small boy before him. Then he reached out.

**Everything went dark.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ended on an cliffhanger. Because I don't want to guess too much of the game, and it's fun :)


End file.
